1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to locking apparatus. In particular, it pertains to locking apparatus for locking a movable object relative to a fixed object. More specifically, the present invention pertains to apparatus suitable for locking movable components of a tractor or the like for preventing theft thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many construction vehicles, particularly those made by the same manufacturer, may be operated with a universal ignition key. This especially is true of tractors. In many instances, the same key may be used to operate a variety of tractor models and sizes made by the same manufacturer. As a result, thefts of tractors frequently occur simply by a thief walking on to a job site, locating a tractor not in use, starting the tractor and driving it away unnoticed. In recent years, this has become a major problem causing contractors and owners of tractors and other equipment to lose millions of dollars in equipment.
Over the years, a number of devices have been developed to prevent the unauthorized operation of a vehicle or the like. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,097,081; 1,102,875; and 1,533,736 disclose locking devices for locking the clutch of an automobile to prevent the automobile from being driven. U.S. Pat. No. 3,435,646 discloses a device for locking the brake of an automotive vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 1,138,795 discloses apparatus for locking a lever, such as an operating lever for an automobile in a fixed position. Obviously, the purpose of all of these devices is to prevent theft or unauthorized use of the vehicle.
While many of the locking devices of the prior art, including those cited above, serve in some measure to deter or prevent the theft of a vehicle, most are not foolproof. Some of the components thereof may be severed by sawing or cutting with presently available tools. Furthermore, most of the prior devices must be used with a specific model vehicle. For example, utilizing locking devices of the prior art on several models and sizes of tractors might require several different models or sizes of locking devices.
Thus, while a number of locking devices are available, the search continues for more effective locking devices. In addition, the need exists for a simple and efficient locking device which may be universally used with a number of tractor models and sizes.